Five Fingaz to the Face
Five Fingaz to the Face (or 5 Fingaz to the Face) is a rap song by the 90's one-hit-wonder rapper Dr. Rhapsody. Although the name and artist were revealed in Driving Tori Crazy, the first few lines were already sung by Cat and Trina in Tori the Zombie. The song was cut short then because Cat considered one line (which was revealed to be "I'm a pirate and you're my booty" in the full version) to be "dirty" and refused to sing it. In context, this was Dr. Rhapsody's only hit. In real life this song is written by Micheal Corcoran, Eric Goldman, and Dan Schneider. Lyrics Tori the Zombie Cat and Trina: You know I flaunt ya cause' girl I really want ya Trina: And ya lookin' nice Cat: Got me cooler than a bag of ice Both: Now freeze...freeze...freeze Now go. Drop it fast and move it real slow. HO! What?! Trina You smell so fruity... Driving Tori Crazy Dr. Rhapsody (episode)/Andre (studio): You know I flaunt ya 'cause girl I really want ya Tori: And you lookin' nice Got me cooler than a bag of ice Now-- All: Freeze, freeze, freeze... Trina: Now go! Robbie: Drop it fast and move it real slow. All: Ohhh! Girls: What?! Trina: You smell so fruity Andre: I'm a pirate and you're my booty Robbie: Arghh! Beck: So move it in close Robbie: And let me have my daily dose (Girls: *gasp*) Andre (spoken): Girl, I've been thinking 'bout you, thinking 'bout me Rex (spoken): What you think about it? Cat: Five fingaz to the face! (Robbie: Eh, eh, reh, rew) Five fingaz to the face! (Robbie: Woo, eh, eh, ehh) Andre: Oh, it's like that Tori: Five fingaz to the face! (Robbie: Yip, rih-pih-pih, reh rew} Jade: Five fingaz to the face! (Robbie: Eh, eh, eh, ehh) Beck: I love Martina Boys: Vanessa and Georgina Andre: It's a lady's choice So I'm a make sure to make some noise! Boys: Oh, oh, oh! Robbie: And now were sweatin' Rex: Got my turbo engine revvin' All Vroom! Jade: They stop and stare All the haters think it's just not fair Robbie: That I'm 6 foot 1 and I'm tons of fun! Rex: And I'm about to put this club in gear Andre: So fellas, grab a cup (Boys: What!) Rex: All my ladies, you know what's up (Girls: Yeah!) Robbie: Put your hands in the sky if you're feeling fly! Beck and Andre: And tell me that you (Girls: what!) Andre: Cause I'm the man in charge! Jade: And you know I'm living large! Tori: I've got a big white house and a fancy yacht! Trina: And garage full of classic cars Tori (spoken): What you talking 'bout, boy? Rex (spoken): Oh, calm down! Cat (spoken): I know you don't think you can just come up in here and buuuuuy meee! Andre (spoken): C'mon! Jade (spoken): You know what I got for you? Cat: Five fingaz to the face! (Robbie: Eh, eh, reh, rew) Five fingaz to the face! (Robbie: Woo, eh, eh, ehh) Tori: Five fingaz to the face! (Robbie: Yip, rih-pih-pih, reh rew) Girls: Five fingaz to the face! (Robbie: Eh, eh, eh, ehh) (Beck: Yeah!) All: Ohhh! (All cheering) Cat (only in studio version): Word. Trivia *Dan Schneider has said on his fun facts blog on "Tori the Zombie" that really Trina and Cat were going to sing "Baby Got Back" by Sir Mix-A-Lot, but it cost too much money, so the writers created their own song. *Indeed, the song is rhythmically similar to "Baby Got Back." *After Driving Tori Crazy, this song was the second highest Trending Topic on Twitter. It also double trended. *On TheSlap, the song is listed on The Tunes page as "Five Fingaz". *This is the second song where the entire main cast, including Trina and Rex, all have singing parts. The first was Shut Up N' Dance. *Henry and Jasper can be seen singing it in the Henry Danger episode "A Finata Full Of Death Bugs" Videos Category:Songs